La diosa y el inquisidor
by Paladium
Summary: Un nuevo baile de Halloween... Y el mismo dilema de siempre: ¿El disfraz de mago existe? Una version divertida del dia de las brujas, presentando a Nott y Greengrass con su eterno debate. TN/DG


**La diosa y el inquisidor.**

- El siglo XVII es, por excelencia, el siglo negro de las brujas. En Inglaterra, esta represión se da en la misma época que la guerra civil inglesa muggle, donde se radicaliza el movimiento. Matthew Hopkins es el autor de las persecuciones de brujas muggles más famoso, por llevar a mas de doscientas personas a la muerte. Por supuesto, entre ellas se encontraban brujas verdaderas, que son importantes por su trascendencia. Durante toda la Historia, la sociedad mágica ha burlado una y otra vez a la sociedad muggle, y hay numerosos casos de brujos que asi lo han hecho.

- El ejemplo mas famoso es el de Wendelin la Extraña, una bruja que, bajo diferentes apariencias, se dejo quemar hasta cuarenta y siete veces. Pero, como este personaje, ha habido a lo largo de la Historia muchos mas. Debido a la radicalización de la política muggle, la sociedad mágica fue marginando a hijos de muggles y muggles, hasta el extremo de considerarlos seres inferiores. No obstante, debido también a este fanatismo, la sociedad mágica mermo en consecuencia al terror que inspiraban en los magos hijos de muggles…

Theodore Nott escucho un chasquido de lengua a su derecha. Lo ignoro, intentando concentrarse en la clase, tomando los apuntes pertinentes, pero, una y otra vez, la chica a su derecha le llamo, con insistencia. Suspirando audiblemente, roto su rostro a la derecha, observando a Daphne Greengrass.

Tenia una sonrisa bella y maliciosa en el rostro ovalado, con los ojos de plata liquida y los labios finos y rojos. Su cabello plateado caia a ambos lados de su rostro con gracia, dándole un aire desenfadado. Casi tumbándose en el pupitre individual, le pregunto:

- ¿De que te vas a disfrazar para Halloween?- Theo alzo los hombros, en un gesto que simplemente, desentendía la pregunta. Copio otra línea de apuntes, antes de escuchar otra vez la angelical voz de la muchacha, susurrándole.- ¿Sabes que es esta noche, no?

Sin mirarla, Nott asintió varias veces con la cabeza. Alzo el rostro y miro al fantasma que era el profesor de Historia de la Magia, Binns. Decían que un dia se había levantado de la cama para seguir dando sus clases y había dejado el cuerpo atrás. Reprimió una sonrisa sarcástica; seguro que había sido uno de esos tejones trabajadores e inútiles.

Miro a su alrededor sin animo; los ravenclaw copiaban, fieles a su casa, y los slytherin… Observo a Blaise dormir, a Draco y Pansy tocarse por encima de las ropas, a Crabbe y Goyle jugar al tres en raya… Y a Daphne mirándole insistentemente.

Con dieciséis años ya cumplidos, Theodore Nott empezaba a descubrir el mundo. Se parecía, al menos en su mente, a un timido caracol sacando sus pegajosos cuernos al Sol. El único problema que veía el chico en aquella metáfora era la persona que su corazón había decidido escoger como su ideal.

Daphne Greengrass. Ese nombre se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, recordándole sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga. La única que parecía ver mas alla de su apariencia de niño estudioso, mas alla de ese caparazón que cubria todo su ser. Suspiro, volviendo a escribir.

Ella era demasiado guapa, demasiado buena, demasiado rubia para el, incluso. Simplemente, demasiado. Y sabia que ella no le veía mas que como a un amigo escucho el ruido de una silla al ser movida, y desvio la mirada una fracción de segundo; se había reclinado otra vez sobre el asiento, cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Todavia quedaban cinco minutos para que terminara la clase de Historia de la Magia, la ultima que tenían ese dia tan especial.

Volvio a mirar a los ravenclaws; ese tal Terry Boot le hacia ojitos a Daphne. Según había escuchado decir a Malfoy y su pandilla en la sala común, Daphne había tenido un amorío o noviazgo con el muchacho a principios de año, y a pesar de que nunca había hablado con ella sobre ello, la expresión embelesada del ravenclaw al mirarla era un poema de por si.

Intento tranquilizarse; la punzada de celos le golpeaba el corazón, aumentando las ansias de romperle la boca a golpes a aquel Boot. Por mirarla. Por haber podido tocarala, besarla. Siguio escribiendo, mirando furtivamente la actitud desdeñosa de Daphne para con el ravenclaw. Se relajo instantáneamente; si no le correspondía, aquel chico no era su competencia.

- Ya pueden salir del aula, chicos.- anuncio el final de la clase el fantasma, atravesando al pared detrás suyo. La campana toco segundos después, y, con movimientos lánguidos, los jóvenes magos recogieron, mientras las conversaciones que habían mantenido durante toda la clase subían de volumen. Theo suspiro, sabiendo que debía escoger un disfraz ya.

000

- No puedes ir asi, Theo.- el aludido suspiro fuertemente, con los hombros hundidos, sentado en el borde de la cama.- Es mi ultima palabra, Theo. O te vistes apropiadamente o no voy contigo.

- Ya estoy disfrazado, Daphne.- repitió una vez mas con voz cansina. Su túnica mas elegante estaba cubriendo su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto de… Mago. Miro a la muchacha, de pie delante suyo, con el ceño fruncido; ella se había tomado muy en serio aquella tontería de los disfraces, y haciendo honor a su nombre, se había vestido con una toga blanca griega y una corona de laureles.- Me disfrazo de brujo, Daphne.

- Pues no había visto disfraz mas cutre desde…- la voz de Greengrass se perdió en el aire mientras adoptaba un falso aire pensativo. Theo se adelanto a ella y contesto:

- ¿El año pasado?

- Pues si. Y no me creo que sigas empeñado con esa idea tan tonta. Somos magos, no tenemos que disfrazarnos de eso.

- Pero no es obligatorio disfrazarse, Daphne. No me voy a disfrazar, eso seguro.- A pocos minutos de la inauguración de la festividad, los muchachos seguían en el mismo punto que hacia tres horas. La sien de Theo pulsaba levemente, anunciando un venidero dolor de cabeza. Y todo por no querer disfrazarse.

Y cada año era lo mismo. El mismo dilema de siempre, ¿El disfraz de mago existía o no? Theo, seguro de su posición, se levanto de la cama, y cuadrándose de hombros, cruzo los brazos en su pecho, inamovible.

- No somos muggles, Theo. Nosotros no tenemos su mente tan pequeña, y realmente, no tenemos su mal gusto. Vistete ya.- ordeno Greengrass, sacando esa extraña vena tiranica que poseía.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- Nunca.

- Oh, ya lo creo que te disfrazaras.- Daphne sonrio maliciosamente, mientras sacaba la varita. Entorno los ojos, y Nott en seguida saco la suya propia, para defenderse de las malvadas intenciones de la chica.

- Ni se te ocurra intentar hechizarme, Daphne.- advirtió Theodore. Se movio lentamente hacia atrás, y, cuando el hechizo de la chica salió de la punta de su varita, se refugio en el lado contrario de su cama. Frunciendo el ceño, Daphne salto hacia el, subiéndose a la cama, y Theo rodeo el mueble.

Y en esas fachas les encontró Draco cuando entro a ver como iban; los dos muchachos corrian alrededor de las camas, saltando encima de ellas, con Daphne persiguiendo a un asustado Theodore. Con una perfecta puntería, la almohada que Daphne había lanzado golpeo contra la nuca de Theo, que se desequilibro y cayo de bruces encima del colchon de Goyle.

Habilmente, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Draco en la habitación, Greengrass se sento a horcajadas encima de las caderas Nott, y, agarrándose de las muñecas, comenzaron a forcejear, encima de la desecha cama. Los 'Si' y 'No' gritados a media voz por los dos amigos fueron suprimidos con rapidez por la varonil voz de Malfoy, diciendo:

- ¿Tan ansiosos estais que no podeis esperar a después del baile para copular como conejos?- sus palabras descolocaron a ambos muchachos, que le miraron sudorosos y jadeantes por la carrera. Y fracciones de segundo mas tarde, un profundo e intenso color rojo se asento en las mejillas de los dos, mientras Daphne se levantaba, quitándose diminutas partículas de polvo y recolocándose la corona de laureles en su cabello.

- No… No es lo que parece, Draco.- dijo Theo, mirándole con vergüenza.

- No, si ya lo imagino. ¿Lo de todos los años, no?- Nott frunció el ceño; su casi aliado se había convertido en esos momentos en su enemigo. Observo su vestimenta; realmente estaba disfrazado.

- Si, Draco, lo de todos- dijo Daphne, alargando desmesuradamente la vocal.- los años. _Accio varita de Theo._- cogido por sorpresa, Nott no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y su varita fue a parar a la mano de Daphne.

- Pues llegais tarde a la inauguración, por si no lo sabeis.- con esas palabras, Malfoy salió de la habitación, despreocupado. Por supuesto, el que prisa iba a tener, si siempre tenia que llegar quince minutos aristocráticamente tarde. Nott bufo, levantándose del lecho, pero antes de que pudiera conseguir su varita, Greengrass le apunto con la suya, con un gesto de victoria.

- Has perdido, Theo. Vamos al Gran Comedor y luego buscaremos al profesor Snape para que te transfigure tu disfraz de mago en algo mejor.- ordeno Daphne, con una sonrisa maliciosa, ironizando el disfraz.- No me fio del gusto de Dumbledore, con esas túnicas horribles y esos caramelos de limón. Igual te transforma en uno.

Con rapidez, la rubia agarro la zurda de Nott, que enrojeció violentamente. Acto seguido, comenzó a correr por las escaleras a la Sala Comun, y desde allí, al Gran Comedor, cogiendo todos los atajos que podían. Tironeando de Theodore, arrastro su carga por las mazmorras, y, cuando llegaron a la entrada del gran comedor, donde todo el mundo bailaba, la cara de la muchacha estaba enrojecida por el esfuerzo. Theo sonrio; dulce venganza. Conseguiria su propósito, pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

- Eres un capullo, Theo. Podrias moverte mas rápido.- le reprocho Daphne. Nott le contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa que enseño sus dientes conejiles.- Vamos a buscar al profesor Snape. Y yo elijo tu disfraz.

Lo encontraron en un rincón de la sala, apartado de todo y todos. Como era usual. Y con el viejo Dumbledore al lado. Como era mas que habitual. Desde la distancia, los dos slytherin esperaron y esperaron por cinco largos minutos a que el director se marchara, pero, como si el anciano les hubiera leído el pensamiento y quisiera joderles, el anciano no se movio. Asi que, armándose de valor, Daphne se acerco hasta ellos, tirando de Theodore.

- Profesor Dumbledore, profesor Snape.- saludo por pura cortesía al viejo, que se limito a sonreírle de aquella forma tan escalofriante. El otro, huraño, como siempre, gruño una contestación, sin mirarles.- ¿Podriamos hablar un momento con usted, señor?- pregunto refiriéndose implícitamente al pocionista. No obstante, el anciano entrometido no podía largarse en ese momento, porque simplemente se quedo mirando a las serpientes con su usual bondad, que Daphne inmediatamente clasifico como tétrica.

- ¿Qué quiere, Greengrass?- por primera vez en la noche, Snape dirigió su mirada a sus alumnos. Aunque, según el gusto de Nott, hubiera preferido que siguiera mirando a la nada, a que les asesinara prácticamente con la mirada. Deberia buscarse otro empleo que le gustara un poco mas.

- Me gustaría que transfigurara las ropas de Theodore en un disfraz de Halloween.- ambos muchachos le miraron, y, después de unos segundos de silencio, el hombre dijo:

- McGonogall esta junto al ponche. Yo no doy Transformaciones.- la muchacha se mostro triste ante la negativa, pero, en seguida, se horrorizo al escuchar a Dumbledore:

- Vamos, chicos, no os preocupéis que yo os hare un disfraz muy bonito de Halloween.- los tres slytherin rodaron los ojos a la vez, mientras sacaba la varita con una sonrisa. Nott no supo si el viejo no había visto el gesto, pero si lo vio le importo un soberano pepino lo que ellos pensaran.

- Me gustaría que fuera el traje de Hopkins, el inquisidor ingles del siglo XVII.- se apresuro a añadir Daphne. Theo la miro, sorprendido de que hubiese escuchado a Binns, y esta se giro hacia el, guiñandole un ojo pícaramente.

- ¡Claro! Muy buena idea, combina muy bien con la fiesta, señorita Greengrass.- agito la varita y las ropas de Theodore se transformaron en una extraña combinación de colores. Las mallas rojas le apretaban levemente, y el jubón de lino estaba coloreado a rayas azules y amarillas, con unas botas altas verdes y una capa corta blanca. El chico se miro a si mismo, sin disimular la expresión de horror y disgusto en el rostro, y observando las expresiones idénticas a las suyas de los otros dos slytherins, determino su opinión: era horrendo. Con todas las letras.- Le queda muy bien, señor Nott, si me permite decirlo.

Snape debió de sentir una lastima extraordinaria por Theodore, puesto que saco la varita y hechizo sus ropas para que adquirieran un color marron oscuro avejentado, con la capa negra. Seguramente como habría sido el traje de Hopkins. Los dos jóvenes sonrieron, uno con aliviado, y la otra de felicidad; Daphne miraba y remiraba su cuerpo.

- Fuera de aquí, señorita Greengrass, señor Nott.- les despacho Snape prácticamente. Y segundos después, Dumbledore le miro pensativo y comento:

- Si, quizás ese marron le quedaba mas natural. Aunque quizás deberíamos poner un poco mas de color en los uniformes…- Daphne y Theodore escaparon los mas rápido que pudieron sin correr, huyendo del insoportable monologo de Dumbledore.

Y cuando estuvieron demasiado lejos de ellos, Daphne le devolvió la varita con una sonrisa triunfal:

- ¿Ves? No ha sido tan dificil, Theo. Ademas,- agrego, acercando sus labios a la oreja del muchacho.- te queda muy bien.- le miro pícaramente, y se dio la vuelta mientras los colores ascendían al rostro del estudioso muchacho, y tomando su mano, le arrastro al grupo de slytherins, que les acogieron en su seno durante la hora, eterna para Theo, que estuvieron en el baile.

Daphne y Nott salieron a los pasillos de la mano, acalorados por el festivo ambiente dentro del comedor. Theodore se encontraba contento, seguramente por el efecto del alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo, en poca medida. Se tambaleo ligeramente, mientras se perdían por los pasillos a oscuras, y rodeo con su brazo la cintura de Daphne, que se limito a reir y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

- ¡Eh, tu!- una voz gruesa y extraña les llamo desde detrás suyo. Arrastraba las palabras, como si estuviera borracho. Ambos slytherins giraron, observando como Terry Boot se acercaba a ellos, completamente ebrio.- ¡Si, tu!- señalo a Nott con un dedo, a cinco metros de distancia. Gritaba demasiado para la distancia a la que se encontraban.

- ¿Qué quieres, Boot?- pregunto inquisidoramente Theodore. Le había chafado su momento de gloria.

- ¡Eres un… conejo!- la grito. Sonaba tan despechado que Theodore no pudo evitar sonreir, observando el dolor del chico. Tan absurdamente temperamental.- ¡Y ella es… una… perra!- grito entrecortadamente.

- Largate, Boot.- dijo tiránicamente Daphne.

- ¿Y si no quiero? ¡Yo soy tu novio, Daphne, no esa serpiente asquerosa que tienes como amigo!- se acerco a una velocidad peligrosa, pero paro frente a un ventanal, dejando ver su toga, también griega.- ¡Mira! ¡Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Daphne!

- Largate, Boot.- dijo esta vez Theo.- No pintas nada aquí.

- ¿Y tu que sabras?- se acerco aun mas, y pegando prácticamente su rostro al del muchacho, Nott olio el aliento a ponche que tenia Boot.- ¡Tu solo eres un conejo! ¡Un puto conejo!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el puño de Bott golpeo su labio inferior, rompiéndolo, y haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás, trastabillando. Sintiendo la misma fuerza que exacerbaba sus animos en la clase de Binns, consiguió hacer realidad aquel sueño: golpeo su rostro con el puño derecho, y con rapidez, golpeo también su estomago, antes de lanzarle un _expelliarmus_ que le envio directamente al otro lado del pasillo.

- ¿Terry?

- Vamos, Daphne… Yo te quiero…- dijo el borracho, desde el suelo, en la distancia. Michael Corner apareció por el pasillo, y se llevo a un lloriqueante Boot, tras esfuerzos por conseguir que se levantara del suelo. Desaparecieron por una esquina, y tan fijamente estaba mirando Theodore al sitio por el que habían salido los dos ravenclaw, que no noto la presencia de Daphne hasta que esta todo su labio partido.

- Gracias… Theo.- dijo con lentitud, mirando su herida. Theodore sonrio, sin malicia ni ironia, y segundos después, los labios de Greengrass se posaron sobre los de Nott. Lamio la herida, introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico, y le beso largamente, sin prisas. Cuando el beso termino, Daphne apoyo su frente en la del slytherin, mirándole fijamente, y murmuro, solo para el.- Creo que te quiero.

- Yo lo se.- las manos de la rubia pasaron por su cuello, mientras las propias se colocaban en la cintura de la chica. Y, en la noche de Halloween, una diosa griega y un inquisidor ingles se besaron, demostrándose su amor.

* * *

**N/A: Respuesta al reto de SlytherinSemperPerversis. Si te sientes slytherin, ¡únete!**

**la información de la clase de Historia de la Magia la he extraido de diferentes fuentes. No estoy segura de que sean fuentes fidedignas, pero es lo que consegui.**

**Daphne proviene del griego Dafne, cuyo mito dice que, esta ninfa de los bosques, acosada por Apolo, pidió ayuda a Zeus para que pararan estos acosos. Su solución consistía en transformarla en un árbol cuando el la tocara, y cuando Apolo la alcanza, ella se convierte en un laurel. Por ello viene la toga griega (su origen) y la corona de laureles (el mito).**

**sin nada mas que decir...**

**Shev!**

**PD: no pedire reviews si se que no servira de nada, a fin de cuentas unas cuantas palabras no hacen a nadie cambiar de opinion.  
**


End file.
